powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X4: Teacher Vs Teacher
Teacher Vs Teacher is the fourth episode of Power Rangers X-Energy and the eighty-fourth episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. Summary Brian and Amos argue over how to teach the students as the midterms approach. In the meanwhile, Psychos, Paxton, Derrick, and Amathyst deal with a literal ticking time bomb. Plot Midterms are coming up... Are the students ready? Brian thinks his are. He orders his students to to practice the Wushu arts. "1! 2! 1! 2!" Brian says as he and his students punch in synchronized sequence. "Good work students. Remember, ONLY through hard work and training can you guys control your X-Energy. But don't worry, I know you can do it!" Brian says. Pheobe Jensen, a worn out student with the power of lightning, has had enough of the training. "Mr. Cortez, I know Midterms are important and all, but do you really have to give us so much homework?" "Of course! That's the only way you'll train!" Ken Albazati another worn out student, this one with the power of ice, speaks up. "But look at Mr Lebeau's class! They don't get like ANY homework. That's not fair!" Brian looks over and sees Amos and his class acting very chill and nonchalant. His vapid attitude has rubbed off on his class. "Hmmph, you're right. Time to make some changes..." Phoebe and Ken think they might have reached through to Brian, but he walks towards Amos. Meanwhile, Masquerade, Bulkmeister, and Razorback are seen by Alina Riddick. She freaks out and glitches right into the Star Pocket. Upon seeing this, Masquerade orders the 2 to transform back. "We can't let anyone see us in those forms. It's too risky" she says. They make their way to Psychos, but they meet up half way as he was making his way to the Magnum Stone. "Lord Psychos!" Amathyst says in a little fear. "Amathyst? Ah there you guys are. You're just in time to see the birth of our newest soldier." He walks towards the Arch and pulls out another X-Disk. "Kelly Jackson, Age 43, Power Level 7, Died in a coma after escaping HAX experimentation. Said to have taken the brunt of X-Energy in her gut. Now, you shall be reborn as Blast Off!" Psychos says. He throws the disk as Phantasma's Phantasm as it goes into the Arch Of Transformation. Out comes a stone faced Blast Off, Already ticking like a bomb. "TICK! TOCK! TICK! TOCK! "Is that a bomb!?!??!?!" Amathyst says in a panic. "Uhh," Not even Psychos is sure. Blast Off begins to melt down into floor, and ticks ever closer to the final explosion. "GET IT OUT OF HERE!!!" Amathyst yells. Psychos uses his telekinesis to move it, but even he can't move him. Back at base, Brian and Amos begin to argue over the Midterms. "Amos, your students haven't been studying! If you're not careful, they will fail the midterms!" Amos responds. "Hey lay off man! At least my students will be awake enough to TAKE the test. Looks like your kids are about to fall over and croak!" Brian calms down a little bit. "Okay okay maybe I do assign a lot of work, but that only makes my students the best prepared!" "The midterms here aren't even anything serious! It's just an obstacle course!" Niko, Kezia, and Amarie all sit at the kitchen table, sipping the tea as the two bicker. But as they argue, Phantasma breaks through the Star Pocket and lands on the Kitchen table. "Phantasma?" Niko says. "Midterms huh?" She says. She reveals she had been listening through the pocket the whole time. She summons Phantasms and begins her attack. "AURA X-CHANGE!" The rangers morph and fight them off. Phantasmsa escapes. When Phantasma returns to the base, she notices the the panic over the bomb. She realizes that she can take the bomb to the site of the midterms. "THEN DO IT! DERRICK! GO WITH ALINA! IF THE RANGERS ATTACK, PUT EM OUT!" "Yesss sssirrrr" Derrick slithers. Both him and Alina go to the Midterm. As the rangers make their way to the escape room site of the Midterms, each class goes in and is assigned an obstacle to escape. Niko's and Kezia's classes both are in and out in a matter of seconds. All get passing grades. Amarie, taking the test with Amos' class, goes in with Brian's Class. "I'm SOOOO tired..." Phoebe says. Ken meanwhile says something else. "Whatdoyoumeanyou'retierdwhostiredimnottired! Idrank2gallonsofcoffee LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!!!!" he says like a maniac. Amos laughs. "Ha! Your students are a mess!" Brian, points Amos to his own class. Miles Morgan and his friends are seen messing around and being goof offs. "Oh yeah? Looks like your guys don't even know what they are about to do. Amarie meanwhile waits patiently by Adrian, who crosses his arms and shakes his head. At the base of the building, Alina and Derrick arrive with Blast Off, as he heats up and begins to meltdown even more. "Now letsss get out of herrre" Derrick says. "Alright" Alina tries to teleport them back, but the Star Pocket isn't opening. "What'ssss wrrrong, Alina?" "I-I can't get get us out of here! And we're stuck here!" Phantasma says. They try to contact Psychos and Masquerade, but can't." "TICK! TOCK! TICK! TOCK! TIIIICCCKKKK! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!" ''Blast Off explodes. The base of the building begin to collapse. Niko and Kezia and their classes see the collapsing building. "KIDS! GET TO THE SCHOOL!" Kezia says. "You think the guys on top got hurt?" "Don't know. Let's go find out! AURA X-CHANGER!" The two morph and jump into the base of the building, trying to put the fire. Meanwhile, the students begin to panic. They feat that they are going to die. Brian and Amos begin to bicker as the kids panic. In the background Adrian begins to balance a stick on his nose. "Adrian? What's that for?" Amarie asks. It catches Brian and Amos' attention. "The base of this building is unbalanced. It falls because of it. Life is just the same. Find the balance!" "Fair enough. AURA X-CHANGE!" Brian, Amos and Amarie morph. As Kezia and Niko try to fan the fires, they see the green and purple armor of Razorback and the cloak of Alina. Finally, the Star Pocket opens and they phase in. But there are bigger fish to fry... A large figure emerges from the melted down Blast Off. "Who are you! Show yourself!" Niko yells as he fires the X-Arrow. The figure catches the arrow, snaps it and his eyes light up. He fires lightning at the two. And at once, he vanishes... Meanwhile, Brian and Amos are able to get their students to escape, and realize that each other's kids have learned well. Brian's kids take a headstrong approach, but are not relaxed. Amos' kids are relaxed, but not brash in action. But they work well together, as a good balance. As they escape, the two rangers realize this... Kezia is able to flame out the fires, but the X-Energy in Blast Off cracks, growing into a giant. Fully filled again, the meltdown starts again. ''"TICK! TOCK! TICK! TOCK" "Crud! We gotta stop it! X-SPIRITS!" Adrian orders. The rangers are able to form the X-Energy Megazord and stop Blast Off's melt down. Razorback and Phantasma return to The Living Room but Psychos sees Derrick's new form. Upon realizing they've been caught, Amathyst and Paxton reveal their alter egos. But Psychos is not mad. He's not mad at all. In fact, he sees an opportunity in this... All the students pass the Midterm. As the rangers return to the school, Brian and Amos realize that neither teaching style is bad, and that all they need is balance in life. Brian lets his class take a "no homework day" to their surprise, while Amos finally assigns some outside reading and meditation to his class. Meanwhile, Niko tells Adrian about the figure he saw in the fire. Adrian, confused, begins to worry... Debuts * Blast Off * Ken Albazati * Phoebe Jensen Trivia *'Comics Counterpart': Wolverine And The X-Men S1E8: Time Bomb *Lesson 6: Class Vs Class (Seishinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers X-Energy